Sarah ou comment survivre chez les Audacieux 101
by MimiKoala
Summary: Etre la fille d'un leader Audacieux psychorigide c'est déjà moyennement drôle, constater que malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde on n'est pas forcément une machine de guerre est parfaitement problématique mais se retrouver le centre de toute l'attention d'un jeune leader amateur de piercings est carrément cauchemardesque...Petit manuel de survie d'une Audacieuse.OC/Eric OC/Quatr
1. Chapter 1

10 minutes, il ne me restait que 10 minutes pour profiter de la douce chaleur de mon lit avant de devoir me lever et affronter cette horrible journée. Rien qu'à l'idée de passer ce test, j'en avais des nausées et c'était amplement justifié lorsque l'on connaissait le contexte.

« Sarah ! Tu as exactement trente secondes pour sortir de ce lit ! » La voix tonitruante de mon père raisonna dans l'appartement m'obligeant à sortir de mes pensées.

Mon père n'avait rien d'un tendre en particulier avec moi et même si je m'en accommodais plutôt bien la plupart du temps, j'aurais aimé, en particulier aujourd'hui, jouir d'un peu plus de _clémence _et de _compréhension_ bien que ces deux mots soient probablement inexistants dans son vocabulaire.

Lentement, très lentement, je m'assis sur mon lit, la tête étrangement attirée par mon oreiller. _Les lois de la gravité sont impénétrables._ Je n'avais aucune envie de passer ce test d'aptitude qui, contrairement à ce que prétend mon père, n'est pas qu'une simple formalité, du moins pas pour moi.

Dans la mesure où mon père était un des leaders des Audacieux, nous avions la chance d'avoir un grand appartement ce qui impliquait que j'avais le luxe de pouvoir avoir ma propre salle de bain, salle de bain sommaire certes, mais au moins c'était la mienne. Tout en me déshabillant, je contemplais mon reflet dans les parois de la cabine de douche en soupirant. Je n'avais pas le physique d'une audacieuse, j'étais bien trop petite et frêle et pour couronner le tout, j'avais hérité de la peau pâle de ma mère ce qui contribuait grandement à accentuer mon allure fragile. _Tu parles d'une audacieuse_.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, mon père avait déjà quitté l'appartement et devait se trouvait dans la salle commune. Je saisis ma veste en cuir qui se trouvait posée sur une chaise avant de me diriger vers notre salle commune. Il ne faut pas se méprendre, nous avions une cuisine, c'était une pièce qui faisait entièrement partie de notre appartement de fonction mais depuis le décès de ma mère, ni mon père ni moi n'avions le courage de l'utiliser

La salle commune était grande et particulièrement bruyante, surtout en ce jour de test. En entrant dans la salle, je cherchai instinctivement Faye du regard. Rapidement, une grande brune se leva en me faisant de grands signes. Faye était une grande brune à la peau hâlée et dotée de deux yeux de chat qui faisaient souffrir bien des garçons dans notre faction. Contrairement à moi qui étais plutôt réservée, elle était extravertie et n'avait pas sa langue dans la poche. Je traversai la salle jusqu'à sa table, saluant quelques connaissances et tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction de la table des leaders. J'étais déjà complètement paniquée par ce test et je n'avais pas envie de subir les regards meurtriers de mon père. _Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serai déjà morte cent fois._

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ?! Il faut vraiment que tu commences à te maquiller, on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre.». _Ce qui n'est pas très loin de la vérité._ Faye avait le chic pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Faye. Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder qui était le garçon à sa droite. _Edouard, David, Pierre, Paul, Jack… La liste de ses prétendants est non-exhaustive. _

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et elle passa ses bras autour de mes épaules avant de m'attirer vers elle. Elle avait souvent ce genre d'élans protecteurs. Je pense que la première fois qu'elle m'a parlé, c'était parce que j'étais la fille de mon père, elle a rapidement compris que je n'avais pas vraiment le profil de la garce de service qui brandit la carte de _mon-père-est-un-leader-et-je-fais-ce-que-je-veux _(avec mes cheveux) à tout va, ce qui a sûrement dû la décevoir mais c'était trop tard, on était déjà amies, elle ne pouvait plus partir en courant.

-Relax Sarah, tu vas passer ce test d'aptitude haut la main, on va te dire que tu es une Audacieuse et tu vas enfin pouvoir cesser de traîner tout le poids du monde sur tes petites épaules et accessoirement de déprimer l'ensemble de notre promotion. Faye chuchotait afin que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Elle savait ce qui m'angoissait et elle savait aussi que mon père me tuerait s'il venait à apprendre mes craintes concernant le test d'aujourd'hui.

-J'espère, mais pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de retourner au fond de mon lit. Je soupirai et me servis un grand verre de jus d'orange.

-Tu as vu avec qui ton père est en train de parler ? Faye me lança un regard machiavélique. Je n'avais même pas besoin de tourner la tête en direction de mon père pour savoir qu'elle parlait d'Eric. Rien qu'en pensant à lui, une sensation bizarre se fit sentir au creux de mon ventre et non, ce n'était pas le jus d'orange.

Je fis mine de ne pas prêter attention à la remarque de Faye qui craquait un peu beaucoup sur le jeune leader des Audacieux au penchant marqué pour les tatouages et piercings en tout genre. Elle ignorait qu'elle n'était pas la seule mais c'était un des rares secrets que j'avais pour elle. Je savais qu'il était hors de ma portée alors je préférais éviter de passer pour une groupie. _Etre moi est déjà une source d'humiliation intarissable._

-Dommage que ce soit Lauren qui soit chargée de notre initiation, j'aurais bien aimé pratiquer le combat à mains nues avec lui. Je levai les yeux au ciel en entendant sa remarque. Faye adorait nous faire profiter des détails de sa vie amoureuse qui était du reste bien plus basée sur la joie des duels en chambre que sur la profondeur des sentiments.

-Tu sais Sarah, un jour ou l'autre, ce serait bien que tu te décoinces parce que je pense sincèrement que tu dois être la dernière vierge encore en activité chez les Audacieux. Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon toast en constatant que les regards de nos voisins de table étaient tous dirigés vers moi. _Merci Faye, très subtile, vraiment très subtile._

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que la table des leaders s'agitait et bien malgré moi, mon regard se posa sur Eric et mon père. Ce dernier sembla le sentir et me fixa intensément quant à Eric, il suivit également le regard de l'ancien leader et m'observa un instant. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu intense mais son regard était froid, sévère et il s'en dégageait une impression de danger. Je me sentais quasi mise à nu ce qui me poussa à détourner les yeux et à me focaliser sur mes toats. _C'est fou ce que c'est beau du pain grillé._

Peu après le petit déjeuner, l'ensemble des Audacieux de seize ans se réunirent et grimpèrent sur le toit afin de prendre le train en direction du centre-ville. Aux yeux du reste du monde, je conçois parfaitement que nous passions largement pour une bande d'excités mais c'était notre façon de fonctionner et de nous différencier. _Cela dit, les Fraternels n'ont pas l'air beaucoup plus malins avec leur sourire béat placardé sur le visage matin, midi et soir. _

Plus nous nous approchions du centre où se déroulerait les tests, plus mon estomac se nouait. Bien sûre que j'aimais ma faction mais je n'avais pas l'impression d'en être tout à fait digne. Etais-je assez courageuse, assez forte, assez dure pour supporter l'initiation.

Alors que nous attendions de rentrer dans le large bâtiment de béton, Faye ne pouvait s'empêcher de me de me donner son avis sur l'ensemble des factions et en particulier sur les membres masculins qui les composaient.

-Franchement, il faut bien admettre que nous avons les mecs les plus sexy de l'ensemble des factions.

-Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles sexy, Faye. Lâchai-je froidement. _Sérieusement, c'est le seul problème qu'elle a, là !_

-Je n'y peux rien, j'ai toujours été attirée par les bad boys. _Ah bon ? _Je ne répondis rien, après tout, Faye était une Audacieuse des pieds à la tête et pour elle ce test était bien une formalité. Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'elle était la fille que mon père aurait dû avoir.

Les larges s'ouvrirent et on nous invita à entrer à l'intérieur de l'imposante bâtisse.

On me demanda de patienter dans une salle dont les murs étaient des miroirs. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me focaliser sur mon reflet qui me déplaisait au plus haut point. Je n'avais pas de courbes féminines, je semblais trop fragile et mon visage était celui de ma mère. Un petit visage, un petit nez et de petites lèvres. Tout chez moi était petit à part mes yeux, deux grands yeux de chouette plantés entre mon petit front et mon petit nez.

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement me sortant de ma contemplation. La personne qui allait me faire passer le test était une dame à l'allure sévère.

La salle d'examen était plutôt dépouillée et au centre trônait un fauteuil incliné sur lequel je pris place. Elle m'injecta un produit dans le cou et après cela tout devin flou. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, mon examinatrice étudiait avec attention des données sur un ecran.

\- A-alors ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Erudit, répondit-elle factuellement. _Oh la tuile ! _

-Mais c'est le seule résultat ? J'étais paniquée en constatant que ma plus grande crainte venait de se réaliser

-Comment ça le seul résultat, vous voulez savoir si vous êtes Divergente ? _J'avoue, ma question n'était pas claire._

-Non, mais il n'y a rien concernant Audacieux ? _Genre un avis favorable… _

La vieille dame me fixa d'un air sévère et dubitatif et sa réponse fut sans appel. J'étais une Erudite.

En sortant de la salle, j'avais l'impression de m'être fait rouler dessus par train. J'observai les Erudits qui s'étaient regroupés dans le hall principal. Ils avaient l'air si arrogants et si ennuyeux que je ne pouvais m'imaginer vivre au sein de cette faction pour toujours.

-Alors, soulagée ? Faye venait d'apparaitre devant moi et à en croire sa tête, le résultat était bien celui escompté. Je ne pouvais pas lui révéler la vérité après tout, même moi j'vais du mal à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer.

-Oui, c'est enfin terminé. Fis-je en feignant un sourire.

-Vivement que l'initiation commence ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! Jay, un garçon de notre âge venait de nous rejoindre. Son enthousiasme pour les semaines de torture qui constituaient l'initiation des Audacieux à proprement parler était loin d'être communicatif.

Je restai silencieuse durant la totalité du retour, je me contentai de sourire lorsque l'on m'adressait la parole. Je n'avais aucune idée de la suite des évènements. Le test ne choisissait pas pour nous après tout, c'est ce qu'ils disent. Le test nous aide simplement à prendre la bonne décision. J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans la mauvaise faction alors au fond, il n'y a pas de raisons que ce soit différent.

J'avais hâte de me retrouver dans ma chambre, la journée avait été nerveusement éprouvante et la seule chose à laquelle j'aspirais c'était de me retrouver seule pour pouvoir décider du reste de ma vie en paix mais c'était sans compter Faye et ses envies de tatouage.

-Honnêtement, tu dois te faire tatouer, c'est indigne d'une Audacieuse de rester nature ! _Si tu savais à quel point j'étais indigne des Audacieuse._

-J'ai juste envie de dormir. J'avais beau pleurnicher, elle était dotée d'une volonté de fer surtout quand il s'agissait de m'imposer ses choix. Faye me saisit par la main et m'entraina dans les couloirs.

Comme j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance, Eric se trouvaient planté au beau milieu du pont qui permettait de traverser le gouffre. Faye me lâcha la main dans la seconde où elle l'aperçu et je n'avais aucun mal à l'imaginer lui lancer des regards évocateurs.

Eric s'approcha de nous calmement, son regard fixé sur moi me donnant l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre. Etant donné la position de mon père, j'étais fréquemment amenée à le croiser mais il me mettait toujours mal à l'aise, quelque chose chez lui me déstabilisait et cela allait bien au-delà de mon attirance pour lui.

-Comment c'est passé ton test, Sarah ? Sa voix était suave et dangereuse.

-Bien, une simple formalité. Je sonnais inhabituellement plus sûre de moi.

Un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres et il s'approcha de moi, son regard d'acier plongé dans le mien.

-Personne n'en doutait, dans ce cas il ne te reste qu'à faire le bon choix. _Y'a plus qu'à. _Il chuchotait et j'avais l'impression que mes jambes se liquéfiaient sur place. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de moi, en présence de mon père il veillait toujours à garder une certaine distance.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était et la réalité revint comme un boomerang, c'est à lui que j'aurais à faire lors de l'initiation et il était sans pitié. _Faire le bon choix_. C'était sans doute de la paranoïa mais il me donnait l'impression de savoir.

-Il ne m'a même pas regardé ! Tu te rends compte ? Des fois j'aimerais bien être à ta place afin qu'il m'accorde son attention, je saurais bien plus en profiter que toi. _Mais on échange si tu veux ! _


	2. Chapitre 2

« Je pense que tu devrais faire un tatouage un peu plus agressif, franchement, une colombe ? Tu cherches vraiment à te couler toute seule ? » _Non Faye, je cherche juste à ne pas passer pour une fille perpétuellement en colère. _Faye feuilletait les pages d'un livre contenant des dizaines et des dizaines de tatouages.

-Je pense sincèrement que je devrais réfléchir un peu à la question avant de me lancer, fis-je d'une petite voix, c'est quand même une marque à vie. _Sans blague._

-Sarah, tu es une Audacieuse, tu dois te lancer, celui-ci n'est pas mal. Elle pointait de son index parfaitement manucuré l'image d'une panthère rugissante.

-Je ne sais pas trop, c'est quand même particulier Dis-je sans quitter pas l'image des yeux en imaginant ce truc dessiné à vie sur moi. _Non mais elle n'a que ça en stock ? _

-Ok, si c'est pour te faire tatouer un piaf, c'est sûrement mieux que tu ne fasses rien, en plus ton père me tuerait s'il savait que je t'avais laissé faire. Faye leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée et ferma le livre d'un geste brusque. _Pour ça je ne me ferai pas trop de soucis, il risque d'avoir mille raisons de me tuer dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. _

J'avais décidé de rester le plus longtemps possible avec Faye, non pas que la voir flirter à tout va m'enchantais particulièrement mais c'était toujours mieux que de devoir croiser mon père qui allait sûrement me demander comment c'était passé mon test et il allait sûrement insister sur le fait qu'étant donnée sa position, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire le mauvais choix. C'était difficile de faire le mauvais choix, tous les choix étaient mauvais, sauf celui des Audacieux. J'étais dans une panade indescriptible et je me retrouvais face à un dilemme cornélien, soit je choisissais ma faction, les Audacieux, en sachant pertinemment que je ne correspondais pas à leurs idéaux soit je choisissais la faction qui me correspondait mais je me retrouvais alors propulsée dans un monde bien différent du bien. J'avais beau ne pas être faite pour les Audacieux, il s'agissait de ma famille, j'avais toujours vécu ici, j'y avais mes amis, mon père, ma vie et ma routine. C'était sûrement parce que je n'étais pas une Audacieuse dans l'âme que j'hésitais autant, je n'avais même pas le courage de choisir.

La nuit fut courte, bien trop courte et je n'eus aucune difficulté à me sortir du lit. La boule qui se formait dans mon ventre ne cessait de grandir et je ne savais toujours pas quel choix faire. L'appartement était étrangement silencieux et je réalisais soudainement que je n'avais pas vu mon père depuis hier matin. Bien que terrifiée à l'idée de le croiser, j'aurais apprécié qu'il soit là pour la cérémonie. Avait-il peur de mon choix ou trop confiance ? Ce qui se passait dans la tête demeurait un mystère que je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de percer.

Le grand hall grouillait bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée et la majorité de ceux et celles qui devaient se rendre à la cérémonie semblaient exalter de joie. En dehors du groupe, Quatre et Eric étaient en pleine discussion, ils allaient se charger de l'entraînement des transferts et leurs désaccords sur le sujet étaient nombreux. En me voyant, Eric me fixa un court instant, son regard était moins froid qu'à l'accoutumée mais il se détourna rapidement de moi.

« Tu n'es pas excitée ! Ceci est le premier jour du reste de ta vie ! _Ou le dernier, tout dépend comment on se place. _Faye semblait anormalement excitée du moins, concernant un sujet qui ne touchait pas à un représentant du sexe masculin.

-Je suis simplement épuisée, dis-je en regardant autour de moi avec appréhension.

-Tu sais que l'on commence l'entrainement, si tu n'es pas à la hauteur tu deviendras une sans-faction. _Parce qu'il y avait ça aussi. _Elle semblait inquiète ce qui augmenta considérablement mon angoisse déjà colossale.

Beaucoup de parents étaient également présents, dont ceux de Faye, j'aurais aimé que ma mère soit là, même mon père aurait pour une fois pu se comporter comme un parent normal mais visiblement, c'était trop demandé.

L'amphithéâtre dans lequel se déroulait la cérémonie me semblait à la fois gigantesque et paradoxalement très oppressant. Une partie de moi, particulièrement présente ces derniers temps, me suppliait de partir en courant, l'autre en revanche semblait étrangement se résigner. J'étais terrifiée et tout était confus dans mon esprit. Cette cérémonie arrivait trop tôt, je n'étais pas prête à prendre une décision qui allait changer à jamais le reste de ma vie.

Je pris place à côté de Faye et de ses parents, en regardant autour de moi, je pouvais constater avec amertume que la totalité de mes camarades Audacieux semblaient terriblement excités à l'idée de sceller leur appartenance déjà évidente à notre faction. _Sauter d'un train en marche c'est pour la vie. _

En regardant dans les rangs des autres factions, je fus surprise de voir que beaucoup semblaient nerveux et aussi perdus que moi. C'était à moitié rassurant de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à me retrouver dans cette situation pénible. _Presque moins pénible que le discours de Jeannine Matthews du reste._

Une fois le discours de la leader parfaitement psychorigide des Erudits, la cérémonie pouvait enfin commencer. Un à un, par ordre alphabétique, les jeunes de chaque faction étaient appelés sur la scène afin de prêter publiquement allégeance à leur faction de choix. Certains, mais ils étaient très peu nombreux, avaient décidés de changer de faction. Lorsque Faye fut appelée, elle se leva fièrement de son siège et se rendit sur la scène avec sa démarche féline, elle saisit le couteau et sans la moindre hésitation, laissa tomber une goutte de son sang dans la vasque des Audacieux. Une acclamation s'éleva de nos rangs et une pointe de jalousie me piqua au vif. Tout semblait si facile pour elle et si compliqué pour moi que cela en devenait presque comique. Plus on approchait du moment fatidique, plus j'avais le sentiment de perdre pied.

« Sarah Parker ! Je me figeais en entendant mon nom, incapable de bouger et ce n'est que le coup de coude particulièrement violent de Faye qui me fit revenir à la réalité.

Je me frayais un chemin entre les rangs des Audacieux avant d'entamer ma longue marche jusqu'à la scène. _Reste calme Sarah, reste calme… Je vais mourir !_

Mes mains tremblaient terriblement et je ne me sentais même pas capable de saisir la dague. Je fixais les cinq vasques qui se trouvaient en face de moi un long moment sans oser regarder en direction de ma faction. Je pouvais sentir chacun des regards posés sur moi peser très lourdement sur tout mon être. Je repensais à ma mère et sans savoir pourquoi, je me coupais la paume de la main d'un geste vif et la tendis au-dessus de la vasque des Audacieux. _C'est fait, affaire réglée._

Mon corps avait visiblement décidé d'agir sans me consulter et ce ne sont que les applaudissements émanant des Audacieux qui m'extirpèrent de ma transe. En regagnant mon rang, l'espace d'un court instant, j'eu ce sentiment bizarre de faire le bon choix, et en jetant un regard furtif du côté des Erudits, ce sentiment semblait se confirmer. Tout le monde me tapa dans le dos et Faye me serra dans ses bras, elle semblait presque soulagée.

« Tu en as mis un temps, j'ai bien cru que tu allais faire un malaise, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. _Moi ? Un malaise? C'est pas le genre de la maison. _

-J'ai peur du sang, marmonnais-je en guise de réponse.

-Il va falloir surmonter tout ça ma vieille, du sang tu vas en voir pendant l'entraînement, Faye souriait à pleines dents, impatiente de commencer l'entrainement. J'avais un peu occultée cette partie et en y pensant, mes angoisses me revinrent comme un boomerang. _La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je suis à des millions d'années lumières d'être une machine de guerre, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que c'est précisément ce qui me permettra de me faire tuer le plus rapidement possible et donc de ne pas subir une humiliation trop violente. _

Les Audacieux avaient à peine quittés l'amphithéâtre qu'ils se mirent à courir comme des dératés jusqu'aux rails suspendus du train. _Sérieux, on ne peut pas marcher jusqu'à un quai de gare normal pour une fois. _

Etonnement, j'avais beaucoup de facilité en ce qui concerne l'escalade, sûrement parce que j'étais très légère et très souple. Une fois dans le train, je remarquais un groupe de transferts, tous semblaient un peu inquiets de ce qui les attendait et il y avait de quoi. L'entraînement n'était pas une mince affaire même pour les natifs. Il s'agissait de faire de nous des guerriers en puissance en huit semaines. Je me demandais souvent comment Eric avait fait pour finir second de son année en venant des Erudits. Certains devaient sûrement penser que sauter dans un train en marche était le summum de ce qui allait être demandé et pourtant, ce n'était qu'une petite mise en jambes.

Lorsque le train se rapprocha du quartier général des Erudits, Faye et moi commençâmes à nous préparer pour le grand saut. Je n'avais sauté d'un train en marche jusqu'au toit qui était à plusieurs mètres du sol que deux fois et je persistais à croire que la faction des Audacieux aurait dû se nommer faction des suicidaires. Plusieurs d'entre nous sautèrent en poussant un cri mi-guerrier, mi-taré, Faye s'élança la première et je la suivis de près. Comme pour l'escalade, j'étais plutôt agile et j'atterris sur mes deux pieds.

J'observais un instant les derniers transferts sauter en me demandant si certains d'entre eux ne commençaient pas à regretter leur choix. Pour ma part, j'évoluais encore en terrain connu mais c'est en voyant Eric suivit de trois autres Audacieux s'approcher que mon ventre se noua. Eric avait l'air encore plus intimidant et glacial que d'habitude et Dieu sait si cela était une prouesse difficile à réaliser.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, il est canon, Faye n'était pas très discrète.

-Il est flippant, répondit Jay à voix basse.

-Vous allez devoir sauter dans ce trou afin de rejoindre le quartier des Audacieux. Vociféra Eric.

-Comment ça sauter ? Mais il y a quoi en bas ? Demanda une Erudite dont j'admirais déjà le courage.

-Il n'y a qu'à sauter pour le savoir. Rétorqua Eric d'une voix sèche et brutale._ Sauter dans un trou noir à plusieurs mètres du sol. C'est clair, je me suis carrément plantée de faction. _

Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'espérais secrètement que quelqu'un se décide enfin à faire le grand saut.

-C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ! Hurla Eric qui semblait particulièrement enclin à nous jeter dans le trou lui-même. _Heu pour jamais._

Comme lorsque je me trouvais devant les vasques durant la cérémonie, mon corps sembla agir contre l'avis de mon cerveau et je leva la main d'un geste sûre. Faye me regarda avec surprise et horreur. _Ok, je suis possédée, qui que tu sois sors de ce corps !_

-Parker, toujours où on ne l'attend pas, fit Eric un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ma gorge se noua mais il n'était plus possible de faire marche arrière, il fallait que je saute.

J'évitais au maximum de regarder Eric, en m'approchant du bord, mes jambes semblèrent soudainement se cotoniser (ce n'est pas un verbe, c'est vrai, mais c'est le ressenti du moment).

Je grimpais lentement sur le muret en regardant en bas. _Punaise, c'est haut, c'est vachement haut !._

Je me raccrochais désespérément à l'idée que non, même les Audacieux n'iraient pas jusqu'à tuer leurs initiés dès le premier jour. _Quoique._

Je pouvais sentir le regard d'Eric et je crus même l'entendre murmurer un « aller », j'étais dans une autre dimension. Comme résignée, je sautais d'un bond, fermant les yeux dans ma chute avant de rebondir. _Heu rebondir ?_

En ouvrant les yeux, je pus reconnaître les parois des murs du quartier des Audacieux, j'avais atterri sur une sorte de filet qui sembla se mettre à bouger. Je tournais la tête pour voir qui s'amusait à faire bouger ce satané filet et vis Quatre et Lauren ainsi que quelques Audacieux assez curieux.

« Première sauteuse, Sarah ! Cria Quatre en me tendant la main pour m'aider à rejoindre la terre ferme. Tandis que je cherchais mon père du regard, plusieurs Audacieux suivirent derrière moi.

Faye arriva quelques minutes après moi.

-Sarah ! Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?! Elle me regardait comme si un troisième œil venait d'apparaitre au milieu de mon front.

-J'en sais rien, j'ai sauté c'est tout, fis-je en haussant nonchalamment les épaules-

-J'ai sauté c'est tout… Faye m'imitait très mal mais je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, moi aussi j'avais du mal à me croire.

Alors que tout le groupe d'initiés avait enfin sauté, Eric et ses sbires nous rejoignirent afin de nous annoncer le reste du programme de la journée que j'avais moyennement envie de connaître.

Faye et moi étions au premier rang et je pouvais la voir se trémousser et lancer son regard le plus aguicheur à Eric qui ne semblait pas vraiment y prêter attention. Il présenta un instant le programme des réjouissance et je commençais à nouveau à paniquer. Mon pic de panique atteint son apogée lorsqu'il annonça que les derniers au classement des initiés seraient renvoyés et ils n'auraient plus qu'à rejoindre les sans factions. La plupart des transferts s'indignèrent et je pouvais les comprendre.

-Si vous ne vous croyez pas capable de réussir, libre à vous de partir et de vous éviter le supplice de ces prochains jours. Lâcha froidement Eric devant la surprise des quelques transferts initiés.

Lauren, qui était notre instructeur, pris le relais et nous demanda de la suivre, au moment où je m'apprêtais à la suivre, je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, et en me retournant, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me retrouver nez à nez avec Eric. Son visage était froid et inexpressif. Il me fixa un instant, observant ma réaction.

-Félicitations première sauteuse, ton père sera soulagé, murmura-t-il. _C'est rassurant de voir que tout le monde a confiance en moi._

Eric inclina légèrement sa tête un sourire au coin des lèvres partit en tournant les talons, me laissant plantée là, mon esprit emplit de doutes. Je ne savais pas s'il était délibérément sadique ou s'il savait que je n'étais pas apte. Je doutais sincèrement de mon choix.


	3. Chapitre 3

Lauren nous conduisit jusqu'au dortoir, même si je savais que je n'aurais pas le droit de dormir chez moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi sommaire et visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule.

-Franchement, on pourrait rentrer chez nous, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'ils font dormir les Altruistes dans la rue ? Se plaint Faye. _En même temps, tu connais beaucoup de factions qui se mettent en danger de mort rien qu'en prenant les transports ?_

-Voici votre nouvelle maison pour les huit semaines à venir, du moins pour les plus chanceux d'entre vous, annonça notre instructrice qui semblait beaucoup moins sympathique qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Elle, elle ne doit plus se sentir d'avoir autant de pouvoir tout d'un coup, marmonna Faye. _Jalousie quand tu nous tiens._

-Ouais, en attendant, elle va réellement nous en faire baver ces prochaines semaines, au moins on évite Eric et Quatre, rétorqua Jaye qui nous collait beaucoup ces derniers temps.

A la moindre évocation d'Eric, mon estomac se nouait et ce n'était pas à cause de la faim. J'avais le sentiment qu'il savait quelque chose, ce n'était peut-être que de la paranoïa, mais il semblait voir clair. Je détestais le fait que justement je ne parvenais pas à le détester totalement pour son comportement vis-à-vis de moi.

-Bonjour l'intimité, je suis supposée faire vœu d'abstinence ces prochaines semaines ? s'exclama Faye un peu trop fort à mon goût.

-ça ne te fera pas de mal pour une fois, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est sûre que toi tu n'as pas ce problème, répondit-elle en s'allongeant sur le lit qu'elle venait d'élire. _Non mais crois-moi, j'ai bien d'autres soucis en stock._

-Faye, je te rappelle que l'on va commencer notre initiation, je crois qu'on a d'autres problèmes sur les bras, fis-je en m'installant sur le lit à côté du sien.

-Justement ! Il faut bien se détendre et au moins, le dortoir est mixte, fit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel, après tout il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela.

J'imaginais ce que pouvaient ressentir les transferts en se retrouvant dans ce dortoir froid et mixte de surcroit. A la rigueur, nous les natifs avions l'avantage de nous connaître depuis l'enfance ce qui n'était pas leur cas.

Jaye, Faye et Jeremiah dont le père était également un leader nous rendîmes dans la salle commune pour diner. Il y régnait une agitation particulière et il était assez drôle d'observer les transferts qui semblaient complètement perdus en essayant de se frôler un chemin dans le grand hall qui servait également de réfectoire.

Mon père était en train de parler avec Eric lorsqu'il m'aperçut et à ma grande surprise, il me fit signe de les rejoindre. Je sentis mes jambes se liquéfier, c'était mon père et j'imagine qu'il était normal qu'il souhaite me parler. _Ou pas, tout dépend de comment on se place._

Mon père croisa ses bras sans me lâcher du regard et je pouvais sentir le regard perçant d'Eric me scruter. Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'enfuir en courant mais c'était impossible.

Lorsque j'arrivai à leur niveau, je pris soin d'ignorer Eric au maximum, me retrouver en tête à tête avec mon père était déjà assez terrifiant comme cela sans en plus y rajouter un déluge émotionnel et hormonal.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais sauté la première, je tenais à te féliciter, fit mon père d'un ton las et morne. _Caches ta joie surtout, il ne faudrait pas se montrer trop content de ne pas m'avoir vu atterrir chez les Erudits._

-Merci, répondis-je sur un ton tout aussi plat.

-Elle m'a beaucoup surpris, je ne pensais pas qu'elle en serait capable notre discrète Sarah, répondit Eric qui me fixait avec un étrange sourire. _Notre discrète Sarah, mais il a complètement craqué lui._

-Je suis pleine de surprise, murmurais-je tandis que mon père semblait déjà porter son attention sur autre chose.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit Eric en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je restai un instant figée avant de tourner les talons et de reprendre ma place habituelle aux côtés de Faye. _Wouah, wouah, wouuuah, c'était quoi ça ? Mais pourquoi il est sympa ? Il veut bien se faire voir de mon père ça doit être ça…Ou, il m'aime bien ! Non ! Tu oublies ça Sarah, il ne t'aime pas bien, c'est juste à cause de mon papa chéri… _

Alors que j'étais toujours en plein débat avec moi-même, c'est Faye qui me rappela à la vérité.

-Je rêve ou Eric t'a fait un clin d'œil ?`Demanda-t-elle sans ménagement. _Je suis aussi surprise que toi ma vieille._

-Oui, sûrement pour se faire bien voir de mon père, fis-je comme si de rien n'était.

-Bizarre, ton père était déjà à des années lumières, peut-être qu'il t'aime bien, lâcha-t-elle un tandis qu'un rictus étrange commençait à se former sur son visage. _Tu crois ?_

-Je ne pense pas, Faye, Dieu sait ce qui se passe dans son esprit tordu, je me servis un peu de salade et fis mine de me concentrer sur autre chose, autre chose qui s'avéra être Quatre.

-Tu sais Faye, Quatre n'est pas mal, il ne t'a jamais intéressé plus que ça ? _Je viens de dire quoi, là._

Faye suivit mon regard et observa un instant le jeune Audacieux à la plastique avantageuse.

-C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, mais j'ai un fort penchant pour les bad boys, répondit faye.

-Il a failli tuer un homme à mains nues durant son initiation, ajouta Jaye, dans le genre bad boy je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut. _Il a sérieusement fait ça ? Pourquoi je ne suis jamais au courant de rien._

-Ce n'est pas faux, mais je lui préfère Eric, dit Faye avec un sourire charmeur tout en papillonnant des yeux.

Je ressentis quelque chose de désagréable en entendant Faye parler d'Eric, sensation qui devait sûrement être de la jalousie. Mon regard se portait à nouveau sur Quatre qui mangeait seul comme à son habitude. Je savais que mon père lui avait proposé plusieurs fois de faire partie des leaders mais il avait systématiquement refusé. En un sens, je le comprenais, il cherchait juste à mener sa barque sans être tiraillé de toutes sortes. Alors que je continuais à l'observer, Quatre releva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Je lui souris un peu gênée par ma propre curiosité. A mon grand étonnement, Quatre me retourna mon sourire avant de se replonger dans son repas.

La nuit fut particulièrement courte et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à l'initiation. Non seulement je n'avais pas le physique de l'emploi mais en plus, je n'avais pas le mental qu'il fallait pour survivre. Alors que Jaye et moi nous rendions en direction de la salle d'entraînement, je fus prise de nausée en voyant les mannequins accrochés aux plafonds. Les transferts étaient déjà là et ils n'en menaient pas large non plus.

Lauren semblait en très grande forme ce matin ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Faye semblait également sur des charbons ardents et sautait dans tous les sens.

-J'ai attendu ça toute ma vie, j'ai hâte de commencer ! S'exclama-t-elle en me voyant. _Non mais t'es sérieuse ?! _

-T'es debout depuis quelle heure ? Tu n'es même pas venu prendre ton petit dej ce matin, demandais-je en ajustant ma tenue de sport.

-Depuis 6h00, j'ai pris un petit-dej à 6h30 et à 7h00 j'étais à l'échauffement, dit-elle en étirant son dos. _Tu es une grande, grande malade ou tu es droguée, au choix._

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Lauren prit la parole.

-J'attends de vous que vous soyez des exemples pour les autres, aujourd'hui commence votre initiation et nous allons faire de vous des élites ! _Ben bonne chance !_

-Vous allez commencer par vous entrainez avec les mannequins avant de vous battre en combats singuliers, reprit Lauren en s'avançant sur le tapis d'entrainement qui se trouvait au sol.

Nous devions travailler deux par deux et commencer à donner des coups de pieds et de poings sur un mannequin, sur le papier, tout cela avait l'air plutôt simple mais c'était sans compter Lauren et ses sbires qui hurlaient et nous menaçaient constamment. Plus je tapais dans ce maudit mannequin plus je me rendais compte de mon manque total de force physique et j'étais littéralement sous le choc en voyant Faye se battre, contre un objet inanimé certes, mais tout de même. Elle avait bien plus de force et de l'agilité que je ne le pensais.

-On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, Faye. Je fis un bond en entendant la voix d'Eric. _Il n'est pas censé traumatiser les transferts à l'heure qu'il est !_

Faye s'arrêta net dans son élan et le regarda avec un sourire charmeur. Elle avait beau être ma meilleure amie, j'éprouvais un besoin impérial de la gifler à ce moment précis.

-Tu devrais t'orienter différemment afin de prendre plus d'élan, dit Eric en s'approchant d'elle. _L'orientation ça marche aussi pour les gifles ? _

Eric ne quittait pas Faye des yeux, il faut dire qu'elle était particulièrement sexy dans sa tenue moulante et elle le savait bien. Il posa ses mains viriles sur ses hanches et l'orienta légèrement afin de se retrouver légèrement de côté. Ce geste anodin et qui ne dura que quelques instants eu le chic pour m'agacer.

-De cet angle, tu auras plus de force et surtout, tu pourras éviter plus facilement les ripostes de tes adversaires, Eric parlait à voix basse et le sourire qu'il adressa à Faye était assez équivoque.

-Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir, répondit Faye de sa voix la plus charmeuse. _Où est Lauren quand on a besoin d'elle !_

Eric lui sourit à nouveau avant de porter toute son attention sur moi, son visage s'était brusquement fermé.

-Parker, il va falloir y mettre du tien, tu ne voudrais pas décevoir ton père ? Demanda-t-il sèchement. _C'est plus notre discrète Sarah maintenant._

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de lui adresser un regard noir. Je me sentais trahie bien que ce sentiment fut totalement injustifié. Eric s'en alla sans même prendre la peine de me répondre mais non sans adresser un regard aguicheur à Faye.

-Je vois que ça avance avec Eric, dis-je à Faye sur un ton glacial.

-Ce doit être mon charme naturel, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. _Ben voyons._

Je n'eu pas envie de m'étaler sur le sujet, préférant me focaliser sur l'entraînement. Après tout, on parlait d'Eric, jamais il ne s'intéresserait à moi de toutes façons donc il valait mieux me sortir tout cela de la tête sans compter que j'avais de plus importants problèmes sur les bras.


	4. Chapitre 4

Le dortoir était étonnamment silencieux et malgré la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours, je ne parvenais pas à dormir. Mon cerveau était sur le point d'exploser, entre ma situation précaire au sein des Audacieux et les sentiments plus que perturbants que je ressentais en présence d'un certain leader dont il était inutile à ce stade de citer le nom. Je tournais mon regard en direction du lit de Faye qui était vide. _Dieu sait avec qui elle a passé la nuit_. Elle ne m'avait jamais autant agacé que maintenant. Elle était aussi forte physiquement que mentalement, c'était une guerrière et une redoutable séductrice et je n'étais pas le dixième de la fille qu'elle était et cela risquait bien de me coûter ma place chez les Audacieux.

Soudain, l'atmosphère devint étouffante et je ressentis le besoin pressent de sortir. Sans réfléchir et ignorant mon corps courbaturé, je me levais silencieusement et enfilais mes affaires. Je n'avais aucune envie d'utiliser la douche commune et je me dis que pour une fois, être la fille d'une chef de faction pouvait m'être utile sans compter que Lauren n'avait jamais précisé que nous ne pouvions pas utiliser nos salles de bains.

Les couloirs étaient silencieux à l'exception de certains membres en patrouilles et quelques autres éméchés qui rejoignaient leurs appartements. Notre faction n'était de loin pas la plus sage, bien au contraire, nous avions la réputation de nous « lâcher ». _Enfin, nous, c'est plutôt ils. _Les deux gardes qui se trouvaient postés à l'entrée du quartier des leaders ne semblèrent pas me prêter plus d'attention, bien au contraire, c'était à se demander à quoi ils servaient.

L'appartement de mon père se trouvait au dernier étage et je priais pour que ce dernier soit en pleine inspection près des frontières de la ville. Mon père adorait les inspections surprises surtout au beau milieu de la nuit. Une fois arrivée devant la lourde porte d'entrée, j'eu un moment d'hésitation mais la simple perspective de me retrouver à moitié nue devant l'ensemble des novices de notre faction me donna le courage qu'il me manquait.

Je poussais silencieusement la porte avant de rentrer dans le vaste hall qui donnait sur le salon. Il y régnait un calme trop habituel. Je traversais le salon avant de me diriger vers l'escalier qui donnait au dernier étage où se trouvaient « mes appartements » comme mon père appelait le premier étage. Il est vrai que j'y avais mon salon, ma chambre, ma salle de bain et le bureau de mon père qui s'était transformé au fil des années en musée en l'honneur de ma mère. La chambre de mon père se trouvait quant à elle sous le salon. En effet, mon père avait fait aménager une grande salle d'entraînement sous le salon, salle dans laquelle je n'avais jamais mis les pieds du reste. La chambre du pater familias était une petite pièce sans fenêtre et très isolée qui jouxtait la salle d'entrainement. La configuration de notre maison familiale expliquait en grande partie pourquoi mon père et moi ne faisions que nous croiser.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me sentie apaisée. C'était mon univers et c'est là où je me sentais le plus en sécurité. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je me serais cachée sous mes couvertures afin de ne plus avoir à en sortir mais dans la mesure où je n'avais plus cinq ans, c'était un comportement plutôt difficile à faire passer. _Quoique._

L'eau brulante semble dissiper un instant mes courbatures et mes pensées négatives. Pendant un très court instant je parvins à oublier le stress de mon initiation, Faye et Eric. _Eric._ Le simple fait d'évoquer son nom semblait réveiller en moi une suite de sentiments aussi intenses que contradictoires. Comment pouvait-on être attirée et effrayée par la même personne ?

Même si j'avais très envie de rester à me prélasser chez moi, je savais qu'il me fallait être avant six heures du matin dans le dortoir au risque d'éveiller les soupçons des autres et en particulier de Faye.

Une fois dans le couloir, il me suffisait de prendre l'ascenseur et cinq étages plus loin, je serai hors de danger. Il devait être 5h30et dans mon esprit particulièrement simpliste, personne de normalement constitué ne se lèverait à une heure pareille donc aucun danger. J'avais déjà évité mon père, le plus gros était fait. J'avais quasiment atteint mon objectif que je fus stoppée nette par une main ferme qui me saisit le bras. En me retournant, je fis face à Eric. Il portait sur son visage une expression particulièrement sadique. _Mais il ne dort jamais lui !_

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais là, Parker ? Les dortoirs ne sont pas assez confortables pour la petite princesse, murmura-t-il tout en m'entraînant avec lui.

La situation était particulièrement désagréable, d'une part parce que je détestais être appelée « princesse » et d'autre part, je n'aimais particulièrement être traînée contre mon gré par un leader sadique en direction d'un endroit inconnu. _Et sur ce second point, je ne dois pas être la seule._

-On peut savoir où tu m'emmènes ? Demandais-je sèchement. _Ah ! Je n'ai visiblement pas digéré l'épisode avec Faye, c'est intéressant de constater que ma bouche parle sans l'autorisation de mon cerveau._

-Hors d'ici, Parker ! Tu as désobéi aux ordres, cracha-t-il visiblement irrité par ma question. _Question on ne peut plus légitime._

-Je n'ai pas désobéi ! Fis-je en tirant mon bras de toutes mes forces, l'obligeant à me lâcher. Eric s'arrêta et me fit face, son regard bleu perçant me dévisageant avec une intensité rare.

-Tu n'as pas désobéi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement calme.

-Non, Lauren nous a dit que nous ne pouvions pas dormir chez nous, elle n'a jamais dit que l'on ne pouvait pas se doucher chez nous, fis-je en croisant les bras et en soutenant son regard. _Logique implacable quand tu nous tiens._

Eric esquissa un sourire et fit un pas dans ma direction.

-Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour prendre une douche ? Pauvre petite princesse qui ne supporte pas la salle de bain commune, fit Eric d'un ton moqueur. _Sérieux, il faut qu'il arrête avec cette histoire de princesse. _

-Exactement, rétorquai-je d'un ton dédaigneux. _Sarah, tu te ressaisis et tu cesses de t'enfoncer._

-C'est qu'on aime les privilèges de sa position on dirait, susurra Eric à mon oreille. Il avait posé sa main sur mon dos et s'était rapproché de moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle me caresser l'oreille et ses doigts jouer pianoter le long de mon dos ce qui avait pour effet de m'envoyer de petites décharges électriques.

-Profites-en le temps que tu peux, continua-t-il à murmurer tandis que je sentis ses lèvres me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille avant de m'embrasser le cou. La sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau me transportait, mon cœur battait la chamade et j'eu soudain des difficultés à respirer. Eric continua à embrasser mon cou et ses lèvres tracèrent un chemin le long de ma mâchoire. J'avais instinctivement fermé les yeux en attendant qu'il ne m'embrasse mais il s'arrêta net.

J'ouvris les yeux, il se tenait là, à quelques centimètres de moi, les yeux plantaient dans les miens. Je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage.

-Tu n'es pas prête, princesse, dit-il en s'éloignant de moi. _Heu prête pour quoi ?! _

Eric se recula d'un pas et son regard était fixé par-dessus mon épaule. Instinctivement, je me retournais pour voir Quatre au loin qui nous fixait l'air grave. _En fait, personne ne dort dans cette faction._

Eric adressa un sourire moqueur à Quatre qui fit demi-tour l'air visiblement contrarié. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Mon esprit semblait fonctionner à mille à l'heure.

-Eric… Fis-je mais il m'interrompit.

-Chut, princesse, on en reparle quand tu auras réussi à faire partie des Audacieux, murmura-t-il tout en soulevant mes cheveux et en déposant un baiser dans mon cou avant de me planter là.

Il me fallut quelques longues minutes pour remettre mon cerveau en marche. J'étais à la fois euphorique et inquiète. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'Eric voulait dire avec ces « tu n'es pas prête « était-ce un jeu ? Il fallait que je me méfie de lui, c'était une certitude mais pouvais-je réellement lui résister ? Une chose était en tout cas certaine, si je voulais en avoir le cœur net, il fallait que je réussisse mon initiation.

Lorsque je rejoins enfin à mon dortoir, Faye était rentrée et elle était visiblement prête à en découdre. Elle me fit un grand sourire en me voyant.

« Tu es bien matinale, Fit-elle tout en s'étirant, un large sourire placardé sur son visage.

-J'ai été faire un tour, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Lui répondis-je machinalement. Je savais que je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Faye et moi étions des rivales sur ce coup-là je savais que mois elle en savait, plus je mettais de chances de mon côté.

-Tu m'accompagnes prendre un petit-dej et on peut commencer l'échauffement ? Proposa Faye qui était visiblement dans les starting-blocks.

-Oui, bien sûre, répondis-je en la suivant.

Il y a quelques jours de cela, j'aurais été surprise de voir du monde dans le réfectoire avant 6h00 du matin mais ces dernières heures m'avaient montrées qu'en plus de sauter de trains en marche, les Audacieux n'avaient visiblement pas besoin de dormir.

Alors que nous venions de prendre place sur une grande table vide, je faillis m'étouffer en me rendant compte que Quatre s'approchait de notre table, son regard fixait sur moi. _C'est marrant mais je doute qu'il ne veuille parler de la pluie et du beau temps. _Son regard noisette ne me lâchait pas et me mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

-Sarah, je peux te parler seule à seule ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant Faye ? _J'aimerais mieux pas mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix._

-Heu, là maintenant ? Demandais-je avec une petite voix. Quatre ne répondit rien du tout mais son regard en disait long.

J'ignorais les regards inquisiteurs de Faye et je suivis le bellâtre dans une zone à l'écart des curieux.

Il avait une odeur à la fois musquée et délicate. J'observais avec attention ses muscles se dessiner sous son t-shirt noir. Il était moins en muscles qu'Eric mais il n'était toutefois pas en reste.

-Je t'ai vu ce matin avec Eric, dit-il à voix basse. Je pouvais sentir mes joues chauffer et j'imaginais sans peine la tête que je devais avoir.

-Sarah, je ne plaisante pas, Eric t'utilise car tu es la fille de son supérieur, il joue avec toi, lâcha-t-il froidement. Ses intentions avaient beaux être louables, il n'empêchait que je le détestais à ce moment précis et je pouvais sentir des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux. C'est fou comme l'euphorie peut laisser place à la tristesse en moins de quelques heures.

-Bien sûre qu'il se joue de moi, Quatre, ce serait impensable qu'il soit attiré par moi. Criais-je incapable de me contrôler. _S'il n'était pas si fort, je le giflerai. _

_-_Il a passé la nuit avec ton amie Faye, tu l'as croisé alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. _Non mais sérieusement, tu les espionnes. _

Bizarrement, la colère laissa place à la nausée. Je me sentais écœurée, je ne savais pas qui je détestais le plus, Faye ou Eric.

-Tu en es sûre ? Demandais-je la voix serrée. _Que je ne me plante pas en les tuant._

-Certain, n'oublies pas qui tu es Sarah, la hiérarchie est clé chez les Audacieux et grâce à ton père, Eric pourrait atteindre des sommets et il sait très bien ce que tu ressens pour lui. _C'est humiliant à ce stade._

Quatre me fixa un instant l'air désolé puis il me laissa. Je me sentais abattue et écœurée. Je savais qu'Eric n'était pas un enfant de cœur, ni Faye d'ailleurs, mais m'utiliser de la sorte c'était ignoble. Faye était-elle au courant ? J'essuyais mes larmes du revers de ma manche, bien décidée à ne rien laisser paraître.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Je suis navrée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour poster la suite mais malheureusement, j'ai été pas mal occupée. Comme vous pourrez le voir, je vais un peu développer la relation entre Quatre et Sarah car je pense que c'est une piste intéressante à exploiter. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires :) _

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, m'éloigner au maximum de Faye et d'Eric et de cette maudite faction en règle générale. _C'était brillant de ne pas opter pour Erudit ! Brillant !_ La situation était on ne peut plus mauvaise et malsaine car en résumé, ma soi-disant meilleure amie était en train de me planter un couteau dans le dos en bonne et due forme, le _Leader_ le plus tordu et sur qui j'avais bien évidemment trouvé le moyen de flasher souhaitait m'utiliser pour assouvir son ambition démesurée et pour couronner le tout, j'étais à des millions d'années lumières d'avoir les capacités mentales et physiques pour intégrer définitivement ma faction de naissance. _Qui veut échanger sa vie avec la mienne ? Personne ? Dommage…_

Lorsque je rejoignis mon petit groupe, Faye ne m'adressa même pas un regard tant elle était captivée par sa discussion avec David, un autre natif Audacieux qui était également en pleine initiation. Je pris place à ses côtés en adressant un sourire gêné à Jaye. J'avais l'impression que l'ensemble de mes secrets étaient connus de l'ensemble de ma faction.

« Ça te dit que l'on fasse équipe ensemble ? Demanda Jaye en enfournant une énorme bouchée de céréales dans sa bouche. Je le fixais un instant, prise de court par sa question.

-Bien sûre, fis-je avec un timide sourire.

Jaye et moi nous connaissions très bien puisque son père et le mien étaient amis, du moins autant que l'on pouvait l'être au sein de notre faction. C'était un garçon grand et fort et qui n'avait qu'un seul but sortir relativement bien classé de l'initiation. Comme bien des garçons, il avait un gros faible pour Faye même si il savait qu'elle était inaccessible et il m'utilisait régulièrement pour passer du temps avec elle.

-Tu me brises le cœur ma petite Sarah, lâcha Faye en me fixant intensément un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres tout en portant ses mains sur sa poitrine à l'emplacement même de l'organe en question. _Il faudrait déjà que tu en aies un. _

-Tu es trop forte pour Sarah, il faut qu'elle souffle un peu, répondit Jaye en lui adressant un clin d'œil. _C'est fou cette manie de répondre à ma place._

Faye le contempla un instant comme pour réfléchir à ce que l'ado prépubère en face d'elle venait de dire.

-Pas faux, sans compter que je dois m'entraîner avec quelqu'un de mon niveau si je veux progresser.

-Demande à Eric, il devrait être ravis de s'entraîner au corps à corps avec toi, lâchais-je froidement mon regard plantée dans celui de Faye qui me contemplait avec amusement. _Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?! Cerveau cesse de commander à ma langue, c'est un ordre ! _

-C'est déjà fait ma petite Sarah, et il s'avère que je suis selon lui très, très douée, lâcha-t-elle à voix basse en insistant sur chaque mot. E_lle est simplement écœurante. _

Jaye éclata de rire en entendant les paroles de Faye et sûrement en voyant ma tête.

-Tu vas choquer Sarah, continua Jaye en riant de plus belle. Faye prit une gorgée de son jus d'orange et se leva en m'adressant un sourire de vainqueur.

-Faye fait tout ça pour te provoquer et ça marche, dit Jaye qui avait retrouvé son calme. _Sans blague !_

-Tu crois qu'elle ment ? Demandais-je naïvement.

-Quoi ? Sur le fait qu'elle a passé la nuit avec Eric ? Bien sûre que non, c'est Faye, Sarah, elle peut avoir qui elle veut, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. _Oui, c'est Faye et oui, elle peut avoir qui elle veut. _

Je jetais un coup d'œil en direction de la table des Leaders à laquelle mon père et Eric venaient de prendre place. _La question est, est-ce que Faye connaît mon attirance pour Eric ?_ _Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir…_

-On se retrouve en salle d'entrainement, lançais-je à Jaye avant de me lever d'un bond et de prendre la direction que Faye avait empruntée quelques minutes auparavant.

En passant devant la table des Leaders, je vis qu'Eric me fixait intensément mais je choisis de l'ignorer copieusement. Les paroles de Quatre tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'avais jamais envisagée sérieusement que quelqu'un pouvait m'utiliser pour gravir les échelons. Bien sûre, Faye l'avait fait auparavant mais c'était tellement évident que cela en devenait presque risible.

Lorsque je rejoins enfin la salle d'entraînement, Faye était déjà en train d'enfiler ses gants de boxe. _Est-ce vraiment judicieux de la contrarier maintenant ?_

Je l'observais un instant, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, concentrée sur son entraînement à venir. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle ne prenait pas cette initiation à la légère, en même temps, c'était une nouvelle occasion pour elle de montrer sa supériorité.

-Tu savais que cela fait un certain temps que j'éprouve des sentiments pour Eric, demandais-je franchement une fois arrivée à la hauteur de la belle brune. _La question est, vais-je me prendre a) une gifle b) un uppercut c) une belle vanne en pleine troche._

Faye ne prit même pas la peine de relever sa tête et pourtant j'avais déjà envie de creuser un trou et de me mettre dedans.

-Eprouver des sentiments ? Non je ne pense pas que tu éprouves des sentiments pour quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, en revanche, oui, j'étais au courant de ton attirance plus que prononcée pour lui, dit-elle froidement en levant la tête vers moi, sons regard d'acier me dévisageant avec sévérité.

-Et ça ne t'a pas effleurée qu'éventuellement ta petite aventure pourrait me blesser ? J'étais au bord des larmes et Faye me saisit le bras avec violence avant de me trainer dans un coin.

-Premièrement Parker, qu'est-ce que tu connais de mes sentiments pour Eric ?! Cracha-t-elle sans lâcher mon bras avant de reprendre, deuxièmement, qu'est-ce que tu allais faire, continuer à le fixer comme un merlan frit ? Finit-elle sur un ton bien moins calme qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Tu peux avoir qui tu veux Faye, alors pourquoi lui ? Demandais-je à voix basse.

-Je peux avoir qui je veux pour une nuit Sarah, mais tu apprendras un jour peut-être, que garder un homme est plus compliqué qu'écarter simplement les cuisses ! Faye lâcha mon bras et l'espace d'un instant, un court instant, je crus qu'elle allait pleurer.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu l'aimais ? Articulais-je. _Non parce qu'à ce stade ça aurait peut-être évité pas mal de problèmes._

-Parce que tu ne m'as jamais posé la question, dit-elle le regard au loin.

-Donc tu l'aimes ? je reposais sans cesse la même question parce que j'avais besoin de l'entendre.

-Disons que pour une fois, j'éprouve autre chose qu'une simple attirance physique, murmura Faye. _Ce qui pour elle se rapproche le plus de l'amour._

Faye me fixa un instant et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je savais que tu étais attirée par lui mais je pensais que cela avait peu d'importance car je n'imaginais franchement pas que tu souhaiterais devenir une Audacieuse, et puis entre nous, toi et Eric ? Sa voix était calme pourtant je ne parvenais pas à savoir si cela dissimulait de la tristesse ou de la colère.

-En gros tu espérais que je me plante lors de mon test pour avoir le cham libre ? _Sympa l'amitié._

-Non, j'espérais que tu atterrisses dans une faction qui te corresponde et où tu ne serais pas l'ombre de toi-même à avoir sans cesse peur d'échouer ! Rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

-J'aurais peut-être dû choisir une autre faction, marmonnais-je soudainement consciente que la situation était en réalité bien plus grave pour moi qu'une simple dispute entre filles autour d'un crétin prétentieux.

Je m'adossais contre le mur le plus proche sans un mot me rendant soudainement compte que Faye n'était pas mon ennemie et qu'en réalité, elle ne faisait preuve que de réalisme à mon égard. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue que j'essuyais rapidement d'un revers de ma manche.

-J'ai peur d'échouer Faye, murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Il faut que tu cesses d'avoir peur Sarah, c'est trop tard, maintenant tu y es tu ne peux que réussir, sa voix était neutre mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps je pouvais sentir un peu de compassion transpirer de son regard froid. La belle Audacieuse ne laissa pas la discussion d'éterniser et me laissa non sans avoir posé un instant sa main non gantée sur mon épaule.

La salle d'entraînement se remplissait peu à peu et Lauren fit enfin son entrée, ses gants de boxe sous le bras. Je pris une profonde inspiration en pensant aux paroles de Faye. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle pensait que je ne devais pas intégrer les Audacieux ? Nous étions amis et pourtant je réalisais que nous ne parlions jamais. Malgré tout, elle avait raison sur un point, je devais cesser d'avoir peur car aujourd'hui je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je progresse et que je réussisse.

« Parker ! On t'attend ! » Hurla Lauren en me tirant de ma contemplation.

-J'ai affiché votre partenaire sur le tableau, vous serez en combat singulier, je vous conseille de vous appliquer ! Vociféra-t-elle. _Mais elle est issue d'un croisement avec un ours ou quoi ?!_

Alors que je parcourais la liste, je pus constater que je n'étais pas dessus.

-Tu feras équipe avec moi, Parker. Je sursautais en entendant la voix de Lauren. _Normal, ma journée peut-elle encore être pire ?_

-O-ok, balbutiais-je en enfilant maladroitement les gants de boxe qu'elle me tendait.

-Tu as un petit format Parker, tu ne peux pas compter sur ta force mais sur ton agilité, essaie de surprendre ton adversaire en te trouvant là où il ne t'attend pas, Lauren avait monté ses poings devant son visage et elle commençait à tourner autour de moi.

J'esquivais très maladroitement les coups qu'elle me portait en essayant tant bien que mal de la frapper à mon tour mais sans succès jusqu'au moment où je remarquais la présence de Quatre qui nous fixait et soudain, le monde entier sembla tourner bien trop rapidement et je sentiment mon corps heurter le sol froid. _Aïe_

-Tu dois cesser de réfléchir Parker, sois plus instinctive, apprends à évaluer la situation et à t'en défaire. _Elle me parle en pleine langue ?_

Quelqu'un me tendit une main et m'aida à me relever et ce n'est qu'une fois sur mes deux pieds que je remarquais qu'il s'agissait de Quatre qui semblait à la fois inquiet et contrarié.

-Soit imprévisible, Sarah, tu dois faire exactement le contraire de ce que tu penses juste, murmura-t-il en me poussant de nouveau face à Lauren qui ne transpirait même pas alors que j'avais l'impression d'être un raisin sec.

Lauren sautillait de nouveau autour de moi et au moment où l'un de ses poings s'apprêtait à me frapper, j'en profitais pour lancer une attaque et heurter son épaule, la faisant basculer. Elle me regarda un instant et je crus voir l'ombre d'un sourire. Au moment où je me retournais pour remercier Quatre ce dernier avait disparus.

-C'est pas mal Parker, on va en rester là ce matin mais tu peux dire merci à ton ange gardien, murmura Lauren en me tapant sur l'épaule.


End file.
